The RWBY Diaries: 1 Bumbleby
by Plutoplutonium
Summary: Blake and Yang are teammates, Best friends. But what would happen if the two of them fell in love?
1. Let me know that I've done wrong

From the moment I first saw Blake I knew I wanted to be friends with her. Maybe even best friends. But for now I just want to focus on trying to get to know her better. Heck I just met the girl! I'm gonna go say hi, start a conversation. "Hey Blake!" Blake looked up from her book and waves. "Oh, hey... Yang right?" "Yeah." I said cheerfully. "So I hear were on the same team." "Yeah! Team R.W.B.Y! My sister Ruby's the team leader too!" "Wait... her name's Ruby?" She was giggling. "Yeah. Kinda crazy right!" "Yeah it is. Do you think that will get confusing?" "Yeah, I do." And then before I knew it Blake had grabbed my hand and we were headed towards the dorms. "Do you want to share a bunk-bed?" Asked Blake. "Sure!" I said. But before she could respond we saw Ruby and another girl, I think her name is Weiss. Fighting for some reason. "Do you want to step in?" Asked Blake. "No thank you! Ruby is responsible for her own drama." "I see were your coming from but their our teammates. Aren't we supposed to help?" I fought back. "Since when have we been supposed to care about what others are doing?" I snapped back. "I-I was just trying to help..." "Then go help someone else!" But before I could finish Blake had ran off. I felt terrible! It's all my fault! So much for trying to make friends.


	2. Meeting Yang

A blonde girl with long curly hair just walked up to me. We had a pretty good conversation and we're heading back to the dorm when I saw our teammates fighting. I wanted to step in and help but Yang wouldn't let me. And that's when we fought. I think it was the fact that I had just met her that caused me to run away. I really need to stop running away from my problems. I need to fix things. I need to find Yang! And that's exactly what I did. I ran. I ran as fast as I could until I saw Ruby. "Hey Ruby. Do you have any idea were Yang is?" "She's in the dorm." She seemed afraid of me well whatever. I need to fix things with Yang. So I headed off to the dorms only to find a crying Yang lying on the bottom bunk. "Look Yang..." "Go away!" She yelled. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I will leave now." "Wait... Stay. I'm sorry too." And that was all it took to make me forgive her. I never want to fight with her again.

2 Years later:

These past two years have been really tough for all of us. To put it lightly; I ran away again then Sun found me and we went back home while Ruby, Nora, Jaune and, Ren were out on their way to Haven. Yang lost her arm and Weiss was sent back home. But I'm happy to say that we're all back together again and that an exception has been made for us. Team R.W.B.Y and Team J.N.P.R are now one combined team! I'd like to call it: Team J.N.R.R.W.B.Y (Pronounced Journiby) but Nora would beg to differ. It's goanna be so weird having her on our team. All of them. Ruby is still our leader but in a way we are all our own leader. Well it's time for dinner With Yang. It's nothing serious (At least I don't think so!) we have just been hanging out more frequently that's all. It's not like we're dating or anything! Shoot! I'm late!


	3. Bumbley's

**Blakes POV:**

I walked down the corridor towards the restaurant . As I approached the restaurant I saw a really cool sign. It stood out to me for some reason. It read "Bumbleby's" "This Is the place!" I said to myself. I walked inside. "There's Yang!" I thought. So I walked over to the table and sat down. "Hey Blake!" She said cheerfully. "How are you today?" "I'm fine you?" "Great now that your here!" We talked some more and then we ordered our meals but nothing ever could have prepared me for what happens next. We had just ordered our desserts when Yang leaned over in her seat and kissed me on the cheek. I know it's not really that big of a deal being she only kissed my cheek but I didn't know what to think so I just ran to the bathroom and leaned against the door so Yang couldn't come in and try to go at it again. "I cant possibly go back out there!" I said to myself. But I didn't have a choice. So I went back to the table.


	4. I'm sorry I thought you were ready

p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px;"Yeah I should have asked. No that would have been stupid. I should have waited. She wasn't ready. It's my fault. Blake is walking back to the table right as Jaune started to approach me. Thankfully Blake managed to shoo him away. Don't get me wrong I love my friends but I just don't feel like talking right now. I only want to talk to Blake. I have to fix this. "Hey..." I said quietly. "Hey." Said Blake. "We need to talk." I sighed. "Yeah, we do." "I'm sorry I thought you were ready for this." "I forgive you." Said Blake. "Thank god!" I said. But just in my head. So Blake and I finished our food and then we went back to the dorm. We called down Jaune, Nora and, Ren. We told them everything. Let's just say that Nora ships us as "Bumbleby" now. This is exactly what Nora did. "OMG! OMG! OMG! I ship it" She said jumping up and down. "Bumbleby for life!" I wouldn't worry about it too much thought cause that right there was just well... Nora being Nora. But the rest is history. For some reason I think Nora could be right. Maybe this could lead to something new. Something different./span/p 


	5. Nora Predicts the Future

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e48fe0d865219018666c4b589955fc65"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"1 Month later:/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everyone came over to the dorms so we could tell them the big news. "Nora, your were right. Blake and I are a thing now" *Nora Screams intensifies* "Well" said Ren while trying to help Nora. "Nora and I are also together now." "Aw! I'm really happy for you!" Said Ruby. "Thanks." Said Ren. Later in the day Blake and I decided we wanted to go back to Bumbleby's for dinner. I was excited but at the same time I was also freaking out! After what happened last time we ate there I don't know if it's the best idea. But that's what brought us together in the first place so I shouldn't be freaking out. Yet I am. I think it's something else. I feel like troubles brewing. "Blake!" I yelled. And just as I said that I heard the sound of shattered glass. We're under attack and Blake's missing. Not even a moment later the rest of the team rushed in (Note: Jaune, Ren and, Nora are on their team) "Guys Blake's missing again we have to find her!" And at that we all ran out of the dorm to find Blake. We had been searching for hours. Until we found them. Yes... Them. What was happening right in front of me was just horrific. As soon as I stooped squeezing Nora (And Ren stopped giving me a dirty look.) I was able to look them right in the eyes. "Blake! Why are you making out with Sun?!" /p 


	6. The Wedding

I was crying while Ruby lie her arms on my shoulders. "W-why did you do this to me?" I asked her. Blake turned around obviously shocked to see us here. "It's not what you think I swear!" "Then why were you **KISSING!** Sun!" "I can explain" "Then you better explain to us what's going on before Yang completely loses it!" Yelled Weiss. "We didn't have a choice... My parents wanted us together and if we.. if we don't learn to love each other our people may never be free." "Oh Blake!" I hugged her and she hugged me back. I wanted to cry but at the same time I knew this was for the best. I will always love Blake but I think it's time for me to move on. So we walked back home. This time with Blake following a few steps behind us. Years went by where all I could think about was Blake but that was over now. Before I knew it Sun had proposed. I knew this was coming but I still wasn't ready for it. By the time the wedding rolled around I had found a new girlfriend and I was happy for the first time in a while. I was the Maid of Honer in Blake's wedding and I have to admit... I did raise my hand when the pastor asked if anyone had any objections. But Jaune (The ringberrer?) put my hand down. I keep picturing what could have happened... What would of happened if Blake and I ended up together. I think Blake would be wearing all purple on our wedding day and I would be dressed in light blue. But of course that's not what really happened. Not at all. Instead Blake marries if we're being honest here, I really did have a good time. After the wedding right before Blake and Sun were supposed to leave for their honeymoon Blake approached me. "Yang, I will never happy with Sun. Will you runaway with me? We don't have to worry about my parents. It will be just us and our friends." I can't believe what I just heard. But I said...

 **A/N**  
 **Ha ha! I got you with a cliffhanger!**


	7. I Choose

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c78364f33cc21c43fd8ad6cc19fe3f84""I choose to go with you." I said. "Great!" She said happily. I'm really glad she's happy. "Just wait one sec! I need to take care of something. As she walked away. Then she came back and whispered something in my ear. I was shocked. This is what she said, "The priest at our wedding wasn't a real priest. He never got his license. I planed it his way but I never told Sun. I think it's time to tell him." And she ran off again. A few minutes later she was back. "Okay. Believe it or not he's cool with it!" "Yay" I said. "But do we really have to run away?" I asked. "Now that I told Sun, there's really no reason for us to runaway." I almost screamed I was so excited! "I'm glad! I really didn't want to run away." "And then just like old times we walked over to Bumbleby's. We never did get to go there after that night. I ordered Tuna for Blake and a Pasta for myself. After that we went back to Beacon./p 


	8. Together At Last

**Blake's POV:**

"I can't believe we just did that!" I gasped. "Neither can I." Said Yang."We better get going though I don't want my mom to find out." "Hold on I forgot to take care of the evidence." "Wait..." I said suspiciously. "You want to kill Sun? Without me!" I said trying to sound shocked. "Well... That was the plan. But I guess you can come with me!"

So we headed back to the garden. It was no surprise to see that Sun had already moved on. "EW! He's KISSING Neptune!" Screamed Yang. "Yang! We need to be quiet."I whispered. "Dang it!" Yang tried to whisper. "But anyway I don't think we should kill Sun anymore. Their kind of cute!" "I kinda have to agree at least they won't be a threat to us anymore." Said Yang. I smiled. "HEY SEAMONKEYS! OVER HERE!" I yelled while making faces. "You came up with a ship name already?" Said Yang. "Yup!" "S-stop it!" Said an Embarrassed Neptune. "I don't think they will." Said Sun. "They already have a ship name for us. We continued to make faces. "And stop with the faces!" Yelled Neptune. "I-I'm not ready for everyone to know that I'm gay." He said. "Sorry." I said trying to sound sympathetic. Then we went back to Beacon to find a huge surprise. "Just so you know. It's not as hard as you think. People can be very accepting." I said. "Yeah!" Said Yang. "Remember "It's okay to be gay!" She sang. Neptune burst into laughter. "Gee thanks Yang." Said Sun. "Good night Sea-monkeys!" I waved as we walked back to the dorm. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. Because Ruby is going home for a while to stay with Qrow (her real dad) and she's taking Zwei with her! Finally! I don't have to worry about that thing.

 **The Next Day**  
Well... things didn't go quite as I would have wished. But I guess that's okay. So Qrow ended up coming here instead so Zwei gets to stay. Lucky me. But aside from that I'm super excited, because Yang and I are going to BeaconLand! The new amusement park that Ozpin had built... Before Cinder killed him. There are 5 roller coasters "Bumblebee", "White Rose", "Catastrophe", "Trainwreck" and, "Snowbird." I want to ride Bumblebee. There are also a bunch of other rides and games. *Yawn* Yay! Yang's awake! It's time to get ready to go!


End file.
